Murdered Mann
by Spo004
Summary: Bosco Angst, one chapter only


**Murdered Mann**

This is a one chapter Fic, hope you all enjoy…. Nick

………………………………..

All rise Judge Stewart Residing "You may be seated" Councillor let's here your opening arguments

…………………………………….

_Is was a dark and stormy night, the rain felt like it was penetrating through my skin, like I was soaked through and through, I had never been so wet in my life but I did not care, it was not a problem I was willing to deal with all I had on my mind was revenge, revenge was what had me outside this mansion that looked more like a castle. The revenge that brought me to this mansion was enough to make some one go insane. _

_For the past three weeks I have not slept, I have not ate, I have not stopped thinking about my brother, my brothers lifeless body on the pavement, my brothers body that I did not even recognize because it was so disfigured. I was not only getting revenge for me I was getting revenge for my family. For my Ma, for Pa even though I hate him so, for everything that has happened to me I blame him._

_I have never felt so alone, so cold, filled with so much hate, that I don't care what happens to me when I am done with the man, that hurt my family, that split my family apart. _

_I walked into the hard rain through the gates of the mansion, no one there to meet me, no one there to greet the man that was about to commit a murder in cold revenge. I walked up to the front door as I reach out for the handle, a loud crash of thunder and big flash of lightening serge through the sky, and through me, it made me feel like I was doing the right thing, like my brother was here with me. _

_I push open the door, it squeaks as it comes to a stop, its dark, lights are dimmed, and again still no one here to greet me, nothingness fills the room, except for the checkered tile floor that leads to a doorway on each side of the room, and a double sided stairway that only leads to one place, up. _

_I move to the right and open the door that would take me into the next I push the door open again there is nothingness, the room is dark and cold. I walk across to the other door push it open and am greeted again by cold darkness. I am satisfied that he is not down here. _

_I make my way over to the stairs I look left and up to the top there is nothing there either except cold dark, I look up to the right, there is a dim light coming from the top, I decide that this is the destination I will choose, light is always promising, until I turn the light out for good. I am dripping wet, my pants are now a dark black instead of a green, my leather jacket had water dripping from it because it is so wet, my hair now dark from standing in the rain waiting to make my move. _

_Each step has a different type of creek to it, when I get to the top I look down the long hallway and see there is a door at the end, it is closed but there is light streaming through the bottom. I make my way down the hall and as I am taking the steps to my revenge I take the gun out from under my jacket, cock it, hold it tight in my hand. _

_The floor is creaking louder and louder, the lightning and thunder crashed more and more as I get closer to the room, I am now in front of the door, with one strong push I open the door there is a firer burning, a chair facing it, a table beside the chair with a glass on it, full of red wine, beside the glass is a hand resting on the table. As I look at the chair I see the top of his head, the man that killed my brother is sitting in that chair, the lightning and thunder crash once more._

_As I walk toward the chair a voice speaks out to me "It's about time officer I have been expecting you" the voice comes from the chair _

"_I am glad because you are about to pay for what you did" I run over to the chair not caring what happens to me, as long as I get my revenge, as long as I kill the man that killed my brother _

"_The police are on their way officer" he says to me before standing up as he looked me right in the eyes. I just hold my gun at him, he has his hands up in the air _

"_you wanna know what your brother said before he died Officer, he said to tell you that he loved you, that you meant everything to him, that all he wanted was you to be proud of him, that one day you will meet again in a better place" _

_As soon as he finished his sentence I unloaded my clip into him, shot him 8 times in the chest, his blood splattering all over the floor, all over my shoes, it streamed down towards the fire place that was burning, I dropped my gun to the floor and said "there you go Mikey, its done Donald Mann can't hurt us anymore" _

_I heard the sirens coming towards the house, I was not going to run and hide, I was going to take it like a man. I sat in the chair that Donald Mann just sat in before I entered the room. I looked at the table, the red wine did look inviting, I picked up the glass and finished it off. As I put the glass down I heard a voice say "Hands on your head, turn around slowly, and lay on your stomach" there was a few Officers in the room but the voice that told me to lay on my stomach was one that I was hoping that would not show up. I stood my soaked body up, put my hands on my head and turned around slowly. _

_The four Officers had their mouths gaped open. They could not believe who they were looking at, they could not believe what I just did. I lay down on my stomach none of them had said a word to me. I put my hands behind my back like I have made so many skells in my day do. The one person, the only person I did not want here, came over to me. _

_My face down on the floor looking straight at the fire where the stream of blood had now reached, I felt the cold hard steal of the cuff go on me. I heard her say "you have the right to remain silent, anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of Law, Do you understand these rights?"_

_I just nod my head yes, the officers take me to the cars out front of the Mann residence "watch your head" I hear as I am placed in the back of a squad car._

_There are detectives now going into the house. Lt. Swersky is not there, he is being told what happened, he looks into the squad where I am placed in the back seat. With a frown on his face he doesn't look angry he looks sad. He says something to Faith as she walks in the rain over to the car, she gets in the drivers seat, and Sully gets in the passenger seat _

_Faith has tears in her eyes, she still has not said anything to me, other than my Miranda rights. Sully turns to me in the back seat "were gonna do everything we can Bosco, we have a lawyer on the way to the house for ya, were gonna get through this" he says with a look of sadness, and pain in his face. The rest of the ride to the house went in silence._

………………………………………………………

"How does the defendant plea?" the judge asks

Against my better judgement and the advice of council "Guilty, your Honour"

"Since Mr. Maurice Boscorelli pleads Guilty to the charge of Murder, I see no reason why to hold a hearing on this case, since the defendant is a Police Officer of New York City, I charge him to lose his job, and all pension, and this charge put on his permanent record, also sentenced to 25 years in prison with the chance of parole every 7 years"

With that the judge stands up and leaves the court room, I feel kind of serial about the whole turn of events that have happened to me. I killed a man out of cold blood, for revenge, for my family, for my brother.

………………………………………………………

It was a long bus ride to Riker's. My hands were cuffed, my foot was chained to the chair of the bus, so there was no chance of escaping. I was on a Bus ride for the next 25 years of my life.

The court house was full of people, mostly co-workers, and family members that I had left. The one person that was not there and had not talked to me since that night was Faith. Knowing that I am not going to see her for the next 25 years was punishment enough for me, but I knew what I did, and I knew that punishment. I will pay for my crime, and I will come out a stronger more peaceful man.

The bus came to a stop inside the gates. We were all unchained from our seats and brought into the detention center. I was given a set of sheets and a pillow, lead by a correctional officer into a small 8 by 8 cell. Well the door slammed shut to the next 25 years of my life the only thing I could think about was those people that say revenge only leaves you with even more to lose.

This is what I say to those people "I took my revenge and it was sweet, if I had to do it all over again I would not think about it for one second, I'd Kill Donald Mann again, and again, and again"

Over the next 25 years it will be that revenge that will help me survive.


End file.
